


Mother of June

by superfandom



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandom/pseuds/superfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathy and Keith Juneson are 15 year old Sophomore twins from Durham, England who joins the McKinley High School's Glee club. What happens when a criminal, Veronné Garghamm enters McKinley just to get to the twins? Will Kathy and Keith put the whole New Direction's life in danger?</p><p>Story set in the middle of Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of June

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) So as you all know I am having writer's block for Glee Club Rush and I decided to delete it. But, if I got any new ideas, I will upload it again, since I have a back-up file in my Pages. But, enjoy this new story! Kathy, Keith, Veronné and some other surprise OCs are mine while Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk. Ideas are mine, too.

**First Chapter : The Two British Twins**

* * *

 

"Jesus, Kathy, give me the map!" the brunette sophomore with british accent blue eyes said to his sister.

"Shut up, Keith," the exact copy but girl version of the previous one said.

"Hey," a male, who looks like a  teacher was heard in front of the Kathy. "Got some problem?"

"Uh yeah, yeah," Keith said, while showing the boy the map of McKinley.

"Oh! Principal Figgins', huh?" the teacher chuckled. "I'm William Schuester, or call me Mr Schue. Here, let me show you the way to principal Figgins' office."

The Juneson twins followed 'Mr Schue' to the Principal's office.

"Ah, Katherine Felicia Juneson and Kenneth Farrell Juneson?" Principal Figgins said with his Pakistani accent.

"Yes, sir," Keith said, trying to sound as American as possible.

"Ah, there's no need to be American in McKinley! You can all talk as British as you want!"

"Okay," Kathy said. "So, do we have a schedule here? Or...?"

"Ah yes, your schedule," Principal Figgins then search the lockers for some papers. "Here it is. Keith – and Kathy. Looks like you both have many periods together! Well, except for, Algebra."

"Thanks, Principal Figgins!" Keith and Kathy said in the same time,  _twins._

* * *

Keith and Kathy was exhausted with school. In the first day. That was until, Keith bumped into a tall and big guy, Finn Hudson, star Football Quarterback, who convinced Keith that if he join Glee Club, he'll help Keith getting in the football team. And of course, Keith agreed. So now here they are, in the choir room, standing in front of 16 students, one of them being a teacher, about to audition for 'The Lamest Club In School'.

"So, uhm," Keith cleared his throat. "My name is Kenneth Farrell Juneson - Keith in short, and this is my female twin, Katherine Felicia Juneson - Kathy. We are auditioning for Glee club with the song, um -"

"No, you – I mean, uh - Okay, this song is  _It's All About You_ by McFly."

 _[Keith]_  
It's all about you  
( _[Kathy:]_  It's about you)  
It's all about you, baby  
( _[Kathy:]_  It's all about)  
It's all about you  
( _[Kathy:]_  It's about you)  
It's all about you  
  
 _[Keith:]_  
Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
Said, 'You make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'  
  
 _[Keith:]_  
And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.  
Yeah...  
  
 _[Keith & Kathy:]_  
And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
So I told you with a smile...  
It's all about you.  
  
 _[Kathy:]_  
It's all about you  
( _[Keith:]_  It's about you)  
It's all about you, baby  
( _[Keith:]_  It's all about)  
It's all about you  
( _[Keith:]_  It's about you)  
It's all about you  
  
 _[Kathy:]_  
It's all about you  
( _[Keith:]_  It's about you)  
It's all about you, baby  
( _[Keith:]_  It's all about you)  
It's all about you  
( _[Keith]_  It's about you)  
It's all about you

 _[Keith & Kathy:]  
_It's all about you

By the time they were finished, the New Directions were impressed, even Rachel. Keith has a voice so deep, and rich, and british while Kathy's is like a jewel, precious and untouched. They made a good voice combination, anyways. Mr Schue can use them for duets in Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals, if Rachel would even agree. The New Directions were cheering for them, clapping they're hands.

But what they all didn't know was outside, by the choir room's door, stood a man, in his mid 40s, watching Keith and Kathy, almost like stalking them, smiling evilly and planning for his next target : The Glee Club.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you like the first chapter, guys? Well I hope you like it, and I hope I will have no WB's in the middle of the story. Lol. Stay tuned for the next chapter : In Town.
> 
> \- Superfandom


End file.
